1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for measuring a location of a terminal based on magnetic field.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for measuring a location of a terminal in an indoor environment include, for example, a scheme using a wireless local area network (LAN) signal or a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) signal, a scheme using an ultrasonic signal, a scheme using an ultra-wideband (UWB) signal, and the like. However, these schemes have numerous drawbacks.
For example, the scheme using the wireless LAN or Wi-Fi signal has an extremely low accuracy, and the scheme using the ultrasonic signal and the UWB signal incur high costs due to the indoor infrastructure.
Another drawback of related technologies is the inability to decipher which floor a terminal is located within a building including a plurality of floors. That is, a terminal may move from one floor to another floor in the same building as a user moves. However, an accurate location on different floors may not be identified by current technologies.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method and apparatus that may accurately measure a location of a terminal without an additional infrastructure.